mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kōji Totani
| death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | credits =''Fist of the North Star'' as Jagi Dr. Slump and Arale-chan as Kurikinton Soramame Kinnikuman as Detective Gobugari and Announcer Saint Seiya as Capricorn Shura Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory as Alpha A. Bate }} (July 12, 1948 - February 6, 2006) was a veteran seiyū born in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. Totani worked at Aoni Production. His nickname was "Totani-chan". On February 6, 2006, at the age of 57, he died from acute heart failure. His final appearance was the Naruto 2006 New Year one hour special, where he voiced Hoki. Notable voice roles TV Anime *''Air'' (Minagi's father) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Uragan, Cozun Graham) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Kacricon Cacooler, Gady Kinzei) *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (Gottn Goh, August Gidan) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Locomotive, others) *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' (Akatora) *''Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV'' (Teresu) *''Kinnikuman'' (Detective Gobugari, Announcer, Big Magnum, others) *''Cyborg 009'' 1979 (Pyunma/008) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (Umanosuke Gonda, Henshouki) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Shige) *''Juushin Liger'' (Doll Neibee) *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' (Hasha Moja, Bara) *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (Tokamak Rovsky, Dolple Giron) *''Saint Seiya'' (Capricorn Shura, Moses) *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (Butchintein) *''Taiyou no Yuusha Fighbird'' (Guard Wing) *''The Transformers'' (Motormaster/Menasor) *''The Transformers 2010'' (Sky Lynx, Strafe, Motormaster/Menasor) *''Transformers: Victory'' (Blacker/Road Caesar) *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (Skullcruncher, Doublecross) *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (Blood) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (Yui's Father and Tulip) *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan'' (Kurikinton Soramame, Police Chief, others) *''Tatakae!! Ramenman'' (Jango) *''Dragon Ball'' (Draculaman) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Kiwi) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Don Kiar) *''Naruto'' Houki *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Tim Marcoh) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Club, Fox, Baron, Jagi, Shikaba, Young Ryuuken, Ren, Han, Zebra) *''Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru'' (Don Goro Shougun) *''Madou King Grand Zort'' (Battoban) *''Marmalade Boy'' (Yoshimitsu Miwa) *''Naruto'' (Hoki) *''Gyandura Densetsu Tetsuya'' (Zenichi Innami) OVA *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (Colonel Killing) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Alpha A. Bate) *''Guyver'' (Gregole) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Arthur von Streit) *''Dominion Tank Police'' (Mohican) Anime Movie *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise'' (Charichanmi) *''Kinnikuman'' (series) (Detective Gobugari, Announcer) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Crown) *''Mobile Suit Gundam II'' (Koka Lasa) *''Mobile Suit Gundam III'' (Tokuwan) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (Tooth) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Last Blitz of Zeon'' (Alpha A. Bate) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Kacricon Cacooler) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam III'' (Guwadan Captain, Gady Kinzei) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Ernest Mecklinger) *''Fatal Fury - The Motion Picture'' (Laurence Blood) *''Dragon Ball: Shen Long no Desetsu'' (Soldier) *''Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan'' (Ginger) *''Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya-jin da, Son Gokuu'' (Zeeun) Games *''BS Dragon Quest (Roujin) *''BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki (Narration, King Akaneia, Ruben Hoka) *''Dead or Alive 2, ''Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4 (Leon) *''Hokuto no Ken (Arcade)'' (Jagi) *''Kinnikuman Generations/Kinnikuman Muscle Generations'' (Pentagon, Canadianman) *''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max'' (Pentagon, Announcer) posthumous work *''Metal Gear Solid'' and Metal Gear Solid 2 (Revolver Ocelot) *''Super Robot Wars'' (Alpha A. Bate, Cozun Graham, Kacricon Cacooler, Gady Kinzei, Gottn Goh, August Gidan, Netto, Hasha Moja) Dubbing Roles *''A Bridge Too Far (Ludwig (Hardy Kruger)) *''Die Hard (Tony (Andreas Wisniewski) *''Dragonheart'' (Draco) *''The Godfather'' (Fabrizio (Angelo Infanti)) *''Highlander II: The Quickening (Corda (Pete Antico)) *''Marked for Death (Jimmy Fingers (Tony DeBenedetto)) *''The Mummy (Dr. Bey (Erick Avari)) *''Red Heat'' (Yuri Ogarkov (Oleg Vidov)) *''The Running Man (Fireball (Jim Brown)) *''Scarface (Omar Suarez (F. Murray Abraham)) *''Star Wars (Daine Jir (Unknown Actor)) *''Team America: World Police (Helen Hunt) External links * Category:1948 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Deaths from cardiovascular disease Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Nagoya ar:كوجي توتاني es:Kōji Totani fr:Kōji Totani ja:戸谷公次 pt:Kōji Totani zh:戶谷公次